A high-voltage vacuum circuit breaker is usually used in the existing power distribution station and transformer substation to switch on and off a circuit. The existing vacuum circuit breaker is usually composed of several components including a box body, a vacuum arc-extinguishing chamber, upper and lower support insulating cylinders, a lead terminal, a flange, a current transformer, an insulating pull rod with the functions of switching and electric current measurement and the problems of large volume, complicated structure, high cost and complicated installation and maintenance. With the popularization of modern smart power grids, the simplification of electrical device, the integration of functions and the modularization are increasingly required, so that the installation, operation and maintenance of the device is simpler and easier.